Norman The Vile
Norman Serguason, publically known as Norman the Vile, known among the Anur Flare as The Ten or Nega Ben by Time Patrol, is the alternate evil counterpart of Ben Tennyson, who hails from Universe 66. 'History' 'Overview' Norman Serguason was born in the most "hipster zone of Portland. His childhood was harsh as he was repeatively abused by his teenaged mother, who didn't even want him since birth. Torn by her cruel heart and voided of emotions, Norman eventually grew rebellious and eventually killed his mother, who reveals to be a false mother and had killed his real mother, which drove him mentally mad. Norman lives among the street, becoming an hired thug and never questions the jobs until he confronts an old woman, who offers him great rewards if he steals the OOPART (Out Of Place ARTifact) from the musuem. Norman accepts the deal and succeed of stealing the OOPART, which turns out to be the Demon Watch. It latched on his wrist and cause his soul to unified with the demon within known only as Death. Norman was knocked out during the unification then woke up in the hidden location of the Anur Flare Guild, where the old woman reveals herself to be the sly mistress of illusion and knowledge, The Nine. Norman learns the Anur Flare wants to cleanse the world from evil by summoning Diagon. Recalling how cruel the worlds are and by his own childhood, Norman joins the guild because it involves killing very dangerous killers and finds it better then slaying "lame people" (though his true reason remains hidden). More info coming soon. 'Appearance' Norman looks almost like Ben Tennyson except his hair is longer, choppy style, and covers one of his eyes. He has grey eyes with black eyeliner under them and is slightly older then the rest. His clothes are identical to Ben's from Omniverse except all the green are replaced with 50% grey and his hoodie jacket is black instead of white, which he always wore the hood over his head. His trouser are pale green and his shoes are black. On his left wrist is the Demon Watch, which it was colored black/grey as oppose to the white/green True Omnitrix. 'Personality' Because of the cruel childhood, Norman is voided with emotions, thus adapting the "emo" personality. He can be very negative and gloomy, basically finds almost everything lame, although he is by no means inactive and can still be very vicious and dangerous. Norman accepts jobs that involves killing or stealing and never complains if the pay is low, as he needs food and place to sleep. He, of course, will complain and response negatively if the job is lousy or not enough information were given. When using the Demon Watch, Norman seems to favor transformations that are capable of taking out multiple foes and/or espionage. He is also the few of Omnitrix Bearers to use Gutrot more effectively in battle. The personality changes doesn't completely takes away his emotions as he still displays to various reactions such as shock, fear and even repulsion. 'Powers And Abilities' Norman learns the art of marksmanship and swordsmanship during his time as hired thug, which promote him as hired assassin. After obtaining the Demon Watch, he is capable of summoning Death and merged with him, entering a state known as "Demon Mode". He's ungodly powerful and unstoppable in that state, thus he was gifted with several supernatural feats including construct weaponry. 'Equipment' Like all Omnitrix Wielders, he wields the Demon Watch. Despite all forms are aliens, they were label as demons by locals of the Universe 66. 'Accessible Aliens' *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Big Chill *ChamAlien *Echo Echo *Eye Guy *Gutrot *Nanomech *Swampfire *Upgrade Category:Universe 66 Timeline Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Alternate Ben Tennyson Category:Alternate Timeline